


School Dayz

by TheNekoDante



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNekoDante/pseuds/TheNekoDante
Summary: So... First day at a new school(other than the other ones I was expelled from) I think that FURst rate academy wasn't going to be so different than the other ones in zootopia...Other than that, I hope I'll find a good place in this school.But I hear it's a lot more different on the inside from others..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been caught up with SO much school work and stressing lately. But I decided to make a different fan fiction in a way of my lifestyle *in a fictional way* that's going all hell right now... 
> 
>  
> 
> Luckily I'm fine, so I hope you enjoy this new amazing fanfic. (Waves hands around like an idiot)

After a few months with homeschool education, my mom, who's a gold digger fell in love with a mob boss in zootopia.

Her first thoughts were only to get me a new school and all that, but I found to become a little more rebelling after my biological father divorced with my money hungry mum.

Once we moved in, we were greeted by three polar bears, in which they escorted us to the living room.

When we entered the room, there was an extremely large polar bear who looked like he was cupping or holding something.

As he sat down I felt like the whole house shook from his massive weight. I was a little afraid if he was my step-father.

Then he leaned forward as his large hands were looking to be covering something. I looked closer, but then I heard the polar bears' loud booming voice.

"Are you Juno Lynx Neko?'

At first I thought my heart stopped for a second or two, but when I heard my mum say yes, I think I lamost had a brain anyuerism.

"Husband has been waiting for you."

His hands were removed. The polar bear stood up and left his post of the room, while on the other hand, I was confused. Then I heard a small voice come from the coffee table.

"You bring your son to meet me, but I feel the need to dismiss him." 

I looked at him and scoffed. Trying to show I have no interest in any father son bonding crap.

"What ever old man I'm outta here."

As I walk into the hall two polar bears follow along, it felt a little irritating for me to be followed or guided or escorted from point A to point B. At this rate, I might hate my entire family.

"Ya don't gotta follow me A'right?"

The two nodded an left back into the living room, as I almost walked out the front Door to go to central, my mom stopped me before I left.

"Dante! Before you go, I just wanted to give you a few hundreds in case you want any equipment for your gear or if you just want New clothes. To cut it short, have a nice day!"

My voice rose in sarcasm just while she left back into the house.

"Gee mom, being REAL enthusiastic about starting a new life other then the one we were happy in. GOOD JOB MA!!"

The front door closes. As I turn around I see a black limousine along with a black jaguar inside the driver seat. He looked rather happy to see me, but I kept my mouth shut when I entered back seat. "Ah, hello. You must be the son your mother told me of, she never Sid your name... What is your name?" "It's uh, Dante... Nice to meet you, Mr..." "Manchas. Renato Manchas. Or just Mr. Manchas." He told me about how I was an extreme gamer and that since my mum likes to brag, that I'm 'an all powerful demi god born from a goddess given trust to protect me with her life'.

"So, in any case, where would you like to go?"

"Central zootopia. I have some stored equipment in a kendo dojo."

The ride felt longer than it should've been. I had a deep burning feeling in my chest that made me really uncomfortable.

"Would you mind if I pull over here for a second?"


	2. The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't got to the second chapter what with all my phone breaking and stuff, but it's here now, I hope it's not bad or anything either, but as usual, i hope you enjoy. *flings a bread stick to space* (๑꒪▿꒪)* \\(ಠ_ಠ)/
> 
>  
> 
> ░▄▀▄▀▀▀▀▄▀▄░░░░░░░░░  
> ░█░░░░░░░░▀▄░░░░░░▄░  
> █░░▀░░▀░░░░░▀▄▄░░█░█  
> █░▄░█▀░▄░░░░░░░▀▀░░█  
> █░░▀▀▀▀░░░░░░░░░░░░█  
> █░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█  
> █░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█  
> ░█░░▄▄░░▄▄▄▄░░▄▄░░█░  
> ░█░▄▀█░▄▀░░█░▄▀█░▄▀░  
> ░░▀░░░▀░░░░░▀░░░▀░░░

"Alright, Mr. Manchas, see you later"

Manchas gave me a patient smile and returned to driving back to my home. right when I turned around, my phone began buzzing, which startled me. I opened the phone and it was my mom texting me. Reading the text, it said this:

____

(m.): HispaceDanteexclamationmarkspaceIspacehopespaceyouspaceapostrophearespacedoingspacewellperiod

(ME) Ma, you have to stop using that stupid voice text. it's not working out for you...

(m.)wewlkl washt doi yoiu wasnt merm top do thenm?.

(ME) learn to use digital keyboard more often.

(m.) okjayu,. liove youi.

(ME)...

____

Looking back up I got startled seeing a large deer whose antlers looked like they were slicked backwards in a way. But like any mammal larger than the average fox had a large and heavy voice.

"So, you must be the new one. Come, let me take you in for preparing you for your new school- oh! where are my manners? excuse me for that. My name is Mr. King, and welcome to FURst rate academy. and you are?"

"It's Dante. Dante Neko. nice to meet you"

I made sure that my voice was firm and made my body language say 'can we get this over with quickly?'.

"Right, then. come this way Dante, I have all your supplies ready for you. your fathe-"

"That old fart ain't my dad. he's my stepdad and will not earn respect from me at all, and he never will."

"Hm, well since you are now legally apart of his family only I will call him your father."

I grunted and followed him through the rusted and moss covered gates, entering into the main building and into the principal's office. there, I was given five text books, three note books, a binder with all supplies inside and ten free lunch tickets. I was amazed at how they kept track of all this and made sure everything was in perfect condition like it was two to three years old. when i went to grab the supplies i noticed they didn't move in inch. i felt a little concerned on how their behavior was, but when I looked at them in the eye, they had the pure expression of fear on their faces. every teacher there. suddenly one of them spoke up, with their voice shaking, they couldn't even get a full sentence or word out.

"I-I'm terr..bly s-sorry sir. we for..t to ge... y... a-a ba..pack.. p-p-please don't tell your fath-"

"Hey I don't mind it at all. you messed up, so what? just let me get a backpack so I can pack up and head off to class."

After I got my backpack, I got my locker number and set off to my first class.

The academy was large. so much so, that it was almost like a college and a high school mixed together. Once I arrived at my class I took a seat next to a window, something I liked. mostly during the summer mornings the glass had a cold radiation to help keep me cool and refreshed at all times, along with having a sight to daydream with to keep my mind relaxed as well as being able to draw what i see on sight.

after a while of being engulfed into my school work, I heard a voice speak to me from behind, which sounded low.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?"

I turned my head to look up and see who said it and didn't see anyone at all, so I then looked the opposite direction before I heard the voice speak up again.

"i'm down here, man"

i looked to my right and saw a small fennec fox who had a slight sun golden tint to his fur. i shrugged and he attempted to climb the large chair, but after two attempts he failed, so i picked him up by the back collar of his shit and placed him on the table. he thanked me and i returned to my assignment. after a few minutes of hearing people whispering i grabbed my bag, unzipped it, and pulled out some headphones to muted out the conversation. right when i did the other fox next to me asked me a question before i proceeded to turning on my phone to listen to my music.

"hey man, you know the answer to 12?"

I had my assignment finished, but didn't want to turn it in until the bell rang. before I decided to hand him my paper i took a pen out and wrote my name on it so he wouldn't try to take my credit. after that, I slid the paper to the fox while the teacher was not looking. While he was copying my answers down, I chose to draw myself in several different outfits being influenced by the classical music that I was listening to. One was me inside of a Shay Cormac outfit, the other was an Original Character i Had created, what with the references of assassin's creed and other gaming character references such as the Duster coat, Which was a Midnight black and blue color, had an Arno Dorian hood as a bit of self fashion.

right on my last drawing, Which was me inside of a Arctic blue tailcoat, and had lots of detail, the fennec slipped over the paper which almost made me make a mistake. the teacher collected the assignments and after the bell rang, I set off to find my dorm room. the place seemed decent and had two beds inside of the room, two wardrobes that that looked like they weren't painted over at all and just plain white. I tossed my my bag onto the other bed and flopped on the on I was in front of.

when I yawned my phone started buzzing. I checked to see who it was and it was my mum again

___

(m.) hi Dante How are you doing today?

(ME) just got my fist class of the day over with. Did you get better at typing or is it just me?

(m.)no it's actually me, your father Dante.

(ME) oh, so your texting for my mum?

(m.)yes

(ME)then what does she want?

(m.)she's just checking on you to see if you're alright. I hope you are too.

(ME)no worries old man, I'm doing fine I just had a long day today is all.

(m.)how is the school so far? is everyone there treating you nicely? they should be...

(ME) I wish I didn't have to tell you this old man

(m.)...

(ME) I don't need you to treat me like i'm actually your biological son old man, your not my father and never will be, and you will not GAIN any respect from me at all either. got it?

(m.)Dante I know this must be hard for you, but you must come to terms with what is happening right now. Mr. Manchas is almost at the front gate to the academy. you will join us for dinner and you will return there Okay?

(ME)alright old man. I'll see you there...

___

I sighed. hoping that there would be some light sooner or later. I took a look at my phone on more time as I heard the door knob click open slowly. I quickly turned off my phone before my new dorm mate entered in. when I saw him step through, I noticed he was also a fox. A red fox to be exact. while he entered in, he stood with the same fox that sat next to me in my first class of the day. I felt confused at first, but it kind of made sense that I might've been in the wrong dorm room. I turned and questioned the red fox if i was at the correct room.

"hey, this is dorm 27-b, right?"

"yeah. I guess that means we're dorm mates, huh?"

"yea- wait, dude I think I know you... Yeah! your that arctic fox from our first class, right?"

"Y-yeah, what's up?"

"Nothin' my man, we were just going out to get lunch. You want to come with?"

"uh... sure?"

The red fox grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my bed. As I stumbled when he jerked me up, my phone fell out from the back of my pocket and coincidentally turned on. I yelped to grab it and the two gave me a peculiar look. i stood up checking if the phone had any corrupt data and i sigh of relief belted from me as I turned my phone off once again.

"so, you all set? or do we have to wait for the new kid to introduce himself before we get going?"

The red fox had a smirk that burned it's way into my mind other than being unable to tear away from that grin of his, I spoke up.

"It's Dante, Dante Neko."

"Name's Nicholas Wilde, just Nick if fine. And this is Finnick."

Unable to pull my eyes away for the longest time, though I tried my best, my phone saved me from being hypnotized with that 'smirky' grin of his. I looked at my phone and it turned out to be Manchas texting me.

___

(Mr. M.) Dante? Where are you at? i do not see you at the front gate. are you at your dorm still?

(ME) yeah, I actually have plans to go out to lunch with a dorm mate of mine and his friend...

(Mr. M.) OK. I'll contact Mr. Big and let him know.

(ME) Thanks. I owe you.

___

I placed my phone in my left cargo pocket and grabbed the rolled bundle of 250$ in my pocket. I excused myself from his grip and stretched out a little. my shirt revealing a bit of my abdominal region, I pulled my shirt down down to cover up.

"So where are we headed to?"

The two looked at each other before turning back at me. They looked somewhat prepared for an answer but were anxious about something. I yawned once again, and Nick spoke up which caught me off guard.

"how about The hook'em cook'em? it's a great steak house. You'll love it."

I grabbed my blue hoodie, and we all set of for thee front dorms doors when we were stopped by a third fox followed by a ferret that was almost as tall as I was. the brown fox looked somewhat intimidating but nit enough for people to look or turn the other direction type.

"well look what we have here, the new kid. Ah was wonderin' if you was going to show yer face to me sooner or later, but lemme tell ya somethin' kid, Ah rule this school an' no one else can do anything about it. Got it?"

I scoffed and shooed him away, but the plan didn't go exactly how i thought it would. when i nudge him a few inches from the door he grabbed my shoulder and pinned me to the wall roughly. My intimidation didn't seem to effect him in any way so i chose to talk him out of fighting. Which was a bad move in hindsight.

"Please remove your paw from my shoulder. I do not want to result in violence."

"Or what? you'll call you're mommy?"

"heh, funny. you sound like you have the mental capacity of a five year old. I find that hilarious"

I always had a thing for anticipation and annoyance toward people that didn't like me or hated me for the smallest things in the world. So I kept mocking him in so many ways, just to slow him down or get him to let go, until one Last insult made him throw punches.

"Ya think I'm intimidated by ya? Hehe, well, let's see if your intimidating by getting hit by one of these!"

A very heavy punch was thrown so hard at the wall and I barely had enough speed to doge his first strike. another punch was thrown, and another, then another until i backed off from him a few feet away.

"What's the matter? Are ya scared kid? Or are ya to scared to fight me."

His grin bared lots of teeth, showing hostility. I had chosen to get into a martial arts defense position. with a few minutes of a Mexican standoff, the brown fox started to chuckle.

"What even is that? you look like a complete retard!"

"I do not look like like a fool, this is the defensive martial art stance of Tae Kwon Do. the real fool is you who stands hostile before me which is no laughing matter."

The fox howling with laughter comes to his senses and gives the same teeth baring grin.

"yer right, I know this ain't no time to play games."

The fox approached and threw a left hook. I parried and swept him across the back of his hind legs which made him fall onto his back. I the proceeded to pin him to the ground, and i heard him growl and grunt using as much strength as he could muster to shake me off I looked at the ferret and he flinched which made him back away.

"TRAVIS YA IDIOT! WHAT'RE YA DONI'!? HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"You rely on your so called 'friends' to help you out too much. Know your place."

I pushed him over to the ferret, who the yelped at the brown fox, who was larger than me, rushed to help him up.

"This ain't over, ya here!?"

"whatever. come back to me when you've gotten stronger. People are no fun to fight when they're easy to pin down..."

"so.. you alright, man?"

"yeah, just fine. Come on Nick, we got lunch to catch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter planned to be finished earlier, but I didn't have the time, but luckily i got a lap top for Christmas, so that means I can get all my works done from now on. Happy Christmas everyone! :D

"So, what do you think of the place?"

I looked around. The place seemed to have three sections inside, the main room, the lottery house, and the bar.

"So, What now? You want to go get our drink on and then eat? or just eat and leave?"

"I'll get us a table, you guys just order, i'll be in the bar until the waiter arrives, OK?"

After getting a table I trudged down to the bar with the weight in my chest, I couldn't even bear a few more minutes with the stress.

when I entered into the bar a lot of people turned toward my direction and started staring at me to the point where I sat at the far end of the bar counter. Sighing I heard a familiar voice which made mu ears perk up in surprise.

"Is that the one and only Dante Neko? I'll be damned if it is..."

"I should ask you the same question, Kobes"

I saw him smirk the way I could understand in his way of saying yes. He rested his arms onto the bar counter looking at me still with the same smirk.

"Hmph"

"Aw what? baby needs his bottle? how about... a bourbon?"

"If that's the strongest thing you got, then I'll take it."

"Okay, tough guy, what's got your tail this time"

I sighed heavily, so that i could try and release a bit of stress, I relaxed my muscles and took a deep breath, and I spoke.

"So there's these two other foxes. One's a fennec, one's a red and their names are Finnick and Nick Wilde. and the problem is-"

"You're crushing on one of 'em aren't you?"

"N-no! that's not it! I-I'm not crushing Kobe!"

"Well, that's what your head thinks..."

"Y-yeah? Well.. so what?"

"Dude, you're an ultra-powerful Demigod of destruction and bad ass. There has to be a catch to that, right?"

"Well, I guess you're right on that, but you can't say you hate cats, but love lions, am I right?"

"In a way, I guess? I mean, you can say you can be one thing, but you aren't, right?"

"Like a weeaboo."

"Yeah! Like that!"

We howled with laughter. so much that we heard a few people chuckle quietly.

"Alright, anyways, like I said, or i was about to say about the foxes, I think the red one's got something to hide from me"

"Oh.. so you think he's crushing on you?"

"No, well, I guess you could say that... I mean I'm not that attractive am I?"

"You are the most fuckable person I've ever met, and yet no one's asked you to their room? wonder how that works..."

I watched as the coyote tried to contemplate and shook my head in embarrassment, then shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm still the same age, given my 'immortality'. At least that's what I think... Staying fifteen has it's ups and downs"

I downed my bourbon and looked behind me, only to find out that Nick had be eyeballing me for the past few moments of my conversation. I quickly darted my eyes back to Kobe who was refilling my drink.

"Yo, Kobes you know the red fox I was telling you about?"

"Yeah? why?"

"He's been eyeballin' me with that damn smirk!"

"having boy trouble, eh? sounds to me like you need a wingman!"

"Kobes? What are you doing?"

The coyote left his post strutting down the bar with a small smirk on his face. My paws were firmly planted on my face with my thoughts only being ' Why did I tell him all these things? ' and ' I'm going to look like such an idiot '. Looking at my shaking paw I try to grab my bourbon and drink it to release tension and the unbearable amount of stress that was laid on top of me.

I couldn't help but focus my hearing on what type of conversation was going on, but this was all I could make out:

\-----

'Hey, name's Kobe Colton Jamison. so, are you uh... Nick Wilde?'

'yeah, are you a friend of his?'

'an old friend. so, let me ask you a quick question, are you crushing on my friend, Dante over there?'

(Finnick spits out his drink)

'woah, uh, hey don't get too forward now, I-I'm pretty sure he's younger than i am...'

'Oh, he's lived longer than you have. plus, I think he's the most... you know...'

'you know what?'

'try asking him out. I know you're into him and I know you want to get into him very badly'

'Just where are you getting at?'

'Oh, nothing too personal... if you know what I mean...'

'like i said, just ask him out, he won't bite, promise'

(Unintelligible)

'So if i ask him out, nothing will go wrong?'

'positive'

\-----

I saw Kobe return from the table back into the bar counter, with the largest smirk I've seen in a long time. The only thing I could tell would be his cliche British accent

"S-so? What'd you d-do?"

"Oh, the most exquisite thing my boy! Your nick friend... Has accepted a date that I will be setting up!"

I felt almost all the color from my clothes and fur drain away. the next thing i realized was i had begun to feel dizzy. I couldn't tell if i was excited or terrified.

"Kobes what the hell is wrong with you..."

"That's the question I want to ask you."

"Christ, Man! I'vent dated for like over 20 years! how am I gonna do this!?"

Looking at the coyote's smirk he turned his head over in question, then his ears pinned back faster than a bullet, an hid under the bar counter. I turned my head to look at what all the fuss was...

Which was a bad idea to say the least. It was my 'Dad'. Or Mr. Big the old man who thinks he deserves my respect, who was followed by two polar bears. I pulled my hood over my head and tried to lay low for the time being, I kept my head looking down when i heard large footsteps from behind me, they got closer and closer and closer, until

"Bartender... give me something to help me with..."

It was the old man sitting right next to me. He seemed almost tired from some sort of hassle, when at the least of my preparations, heard him speak.

"Ugh... I can't seem to gain respect from someone let into my family, I give them education, a house, their own room for the summer, and they don't even admire my kindness at all. Is it really that hard to have second child to take care of?"

I saw Kobe hand him a small shot, which he drank without hesitation. Without letting him to notice it was me, I gave a fake accent to cover myself up.

"Maybe the kid's got problems with someone else? I don't really know all that kind of parenting stuff, but all I can say is that they might have problems not seeing their dad is all... Maybe their mom left because she might be a money grabber after all."

I heard him sigh, almost like he's got a heavy depression, but he spoke again.

"Maybe they hate me for ruining their life, maybe they had a better life than before this, but I don't even know anymore though"

"Hey, buddy, the're just going through some rough times I guess. so just let them be and give them some space, alright?"

"Alright, I'll take your advice then, thank you"

"Not a problem. Just a friendly stranger to help out a poor soul"

Big finished his last shot, and exited the the steakhouse. I sigh of relief when i heard the door open and close behind me. I jumped as Kobe sprung out from nowhere.

"So, talking with big, are we?"

"Yeah, the old man's pretty on point trying to gain my respect, you know."

"Wait, You're his son!?"

the the entire steakhouse suddenly muted out everything. the chefs, bartender, waiters and waitresses pouring a glass, serving people, cooking food, all frozen in shock. With all the embarrassment welling up inside me from the sheer silence of people just staring. I dashed over to Nick and Finnick, grabbed them and went straight out the door with no hesitation at all.

"Dante, what the hell? why'd you go and do that?"

"Sorry, guys. I just-"

"And since when are you the son of the most feared crime boss of all Zootopia!? So much for treating someone who doesn't need friends at all."

"Look ,it's extremely complicated, okay!? He's not my dad and he never will be my dad. Ever. He doesn't deserve my respect. And neither does my mom."

"Gee whiz... you serious?"

"Y-yeah, a-and it's more other t-than the fact that my mom's a fucking gold digging bitch!"

A lump in my throat started to well up, causing my voice to break, I found myself in angered tears about to break down in the severe weight depression. I cover up my eyes and pull over my hood to hide my embarrassment of sheer humiliation.

"(Cough) and you thing I (Cough Cough) was given a chance to (Cough Cough) pick a fucking side"

I pull my hood back to look Nick in the eyes with tears rolling down my face revealing my anger and sorrow, I wipe the tears from my face and clenched my tear drop stained paw, I look at him again to see him in shock.

"Urgh! NO! I never asked for this at all!"

Nick suddenly embraced me in his arms, hushing my tears, and cradling me in his arms and wiping away any teas that I shed. I looked up to him and he smiled softly down back to me, then I smiled back.

"Heh, sorry. I just didn't know that you had family problems."

"No, you shouldn't be nick. I should be..."

"Oh? why's that?"

"I took my anger out on you. I shouldn't have done that. for that, I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, you were just stressed out because you had a feeling, 'kay?

"What do you mean?"

"You had a feeling that I like you. and I do."

"Oh, god. you're making me blush Nick"

"If that's how it's gonna be, how about a date then?"

"N-Nick! I am a fox with standards!"

"Oh... so-"

"But, taking a different route might not be too bad..."

"So, It's a date then?"

"Sure what time?"

"2:30 sharp, at the flying rhino cafe. Got it?"

"Got it good. you want me to get Manchas to give you a ride back to the dorm?"

"Nah what about you? you have to meet your... 'dad' at home to eat dinner, right?"

"eh, I'll just say I already ate. What about you though? I feel like you should get a ride beak to the dorm with me you sure you want to walk?"

"Yeah. care to join?"

"absolutely"


	4. A night to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry I haven't getting this chapter done and over with. I've been caught up with some school assignments and things like that. So I hope you like this chapter an let me know if I'm rushing a bit too fast.
> 
> Also, I hope you will not mind if the story is changed to third/second person view(Also formatted text has been changed too). :P
> 
> So, like I said, I hope you enjoy and I'll be working on the next chapter right after this because why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Homophobic douchebag! Oof!"

 

Dante stared at the two large animals with his eyes burning with anger. He stumbled and staggered up before being pushed down again.

 

 _'I have to stay under control...'_ was the only thing running through his mind. He tried stand up once again, and again, one last time. Dante licked his bloody lips and rubbed off the red trickling down his nose, for the last attempt he stood up and succeeded in trying. His black eye, giving him trouble with seeing out of, was not enough to be able to keep him down. as one of the animas' fists came toward him Dante dodged like greased lightning and landed a blow to the abdominal region causing one of them to fall.

 

"Heh, what? that all you got?"

 

"I've got plenty more if you're asking..."

 

"Well, gideon was right after all. C'mon man let's get out of here."

 

 _Gideon? Gideon Grey?_ the thought pushed through Dante's mind to what felt like faster than the speed of light. After the few moments of adrenaline ended, the sudden shock of pain ran through him, causing Dante to collapse on the ground and gasp for air.

 

"Fucking homophobic bastards... Why aren't there other schools that could be meant for them..?"

 

Dante's ears perked up to the sound of a door opening to which his reaction made him stand up with his back straight, although hurt he managed to pull through, saw his principal Mr. King, who was in sudden shock of the condition Dante was in. he had him rushed to the nurse's office for first aid. While being carried over to first aid, Dante insisted he was fine during the whole time.

 

"Are you sure? You are extremely damaged and you look like you are going to lose all of your fur, Dante. Please tell me that this is not you just having dementia after that encounter. Please?"

 

"Like I said, King, I'm good. There is nothing wrong. I'll heal from this, I promise."

 

"...Are you sure?"

 

"An honest fox is something rare to come by y'know... You're lucky I'm at least 75 percent honest with people. er, well, This is the honesty side coming out of me."

 

"well you are true about that. I will eave you to heal on your own, I understand and hope I am able to trust with good thoughts. Goodbye, Dante. I hope I will meet you in other regards tomorrow."

 

"Heh, I'll be able to know then when I catch up with you. See you around!"

 

"Oh, and one more thing, may I ask, who did this to you?"

 

"Eh, I'll deal with 'em on my own. Remember, I'm independent, so I can take care of myself when things like that happen again. Okay? Oh! also, let my next period teacher know I'm not coming to class today. I have hurt myself and am heading to the dorm for the showers and going to wash up. That sound like a good excuse?"

 

"Yes Dante, I understand. Good day."

 

Dante watched as The principal disappeared behind the double door entrance. Dante turned and headed for the boys dorm and after a few minutes of more clumsy walking he decided he'd trudge along the wall to support his ability to stand up straight and move forward. Then something blurred in his black eye showed up.

 

"Oh, no... Not him... Please not him!"

 

Dante squinted as best he could. For what he could see, or who he could see, was a blurred black figure.

 

_Stupid right eye, I can't see shit..._

 

Dante rubbed his eye as best he could so he could see. His vision, blurry, but was able to make out what he saw. 

 

It was his older brother. Ekedo.

 

_Damn! What's he doing here_

 

Dante listened as his brother's laugh became more loud and obnoxious to the point where it would drive him to insanity. As Dante almost past Ekedo undetected someone in his group spoke

 

'Hey, who's that?'

 

"Oh, goodness!! My brother! Are you okay??"

 

"Hmph, it's a little late for that, y'know."

 

"My goodness! my poor little brother! Who are the-"

 

"Cut the shit Ekedo. I know you're bullshitting me."

 

"Oh, alright, you caught me. But what is your problem...?"

 

Dante scowled at his brother, scoffed and left for the boys dorm. keeping one paw over his black eye, and feeling with his other hand.

 

_What is my other eye's problem!? I'm pretty sure I look like an idiot doing this right now..._

 

the sudden sound of buzzing startled Dante. He realized it was his phone as he checked the messages, he was surprised it was his father.

 

___

 

(ME) Dad?

 

(D) Heya, son! How's the new life treating ya?

 

(ME) Not good, I just saw Ekedo...

 

(D) really? he back from vacay? Wow...

 

(ME) Huh, guess this is going to be very very difficult now.

 

(D) What do ya mean?

 

(ME) Isn't Ekedo transferred with me?

 

(ME) *Wasn't

 

(D) Well, come to think of it, I think he may be at your old school...

 

(ME) YOU SURE?

 

(ME) sorry had accidentally tapped caps twice

 

(D) I am pretty sure about that. Btw, How's your mother?

 

(ME) Ugh don't get me started.

 

(D) She's already buying all that random shit?

 

(ME) Yup

 

(D) Oh! right, I almost forgot to tell you. Your muramasa's repaired, sharpened and twice as durable now. When are you going to pick it up?

 

(ME) Maybe tomorrow. I got a date to catch later tonight.

 

(D) Really? I thought You stopped dating over how many years? Why do you want to get back into the game now?

 

(ME) I thought it would be easy if I settled down for a little

 

(D) Well okay. just make sure they're the right one so your heart doesn't get broken, alright?

 

(ME) Yes dad. Love you

 

(D) Love you hun.

 

___

 

Dante smiled from finally getting contact from his father contacting him at his second day of his school. the thought of seeing his father once again, in which his mother has full custody over Dante, came through his mind. 

 

As soon as he made his venture to the boys dorm, his stumbled into his room opened the bathroom door. He removed his nose blood stained clothes and ran the water.

 

"S _igh._ A nice hot shower will help me get through the day."

 

While running the water, a knock on the door was heard. Dante, shirtless, decided to answer the door any way. In surprise he saw Mr. Big's right hand man, Koslov.

 

"Koslov!?"

 

"Dante, your father has a gift for you. Want you to take it for him."

 

"...He what?"

 

"Take gift, please."

 

Dante received the gift Mr. Big had given him, to an unsuspecting reaction was a tailcoat, Like the exact drawing it was in. He then hung it up in his wardrobe to use for such things like weddings, balls, or dances in general.

 

"So, the old man gave me this?"

 

"Net. your father gave it to you."

 

"My biological dad?"

 

"Da. He sent to big so I sent to you."

 

"Well, I'll message my dad thanks. I'll see you next time?"

 

___

 

(ME) Hey dad?

 

(D) You got the present?

 

(ME) OMG! YES! THANK YOU!!

 

(D) No problemo son

 

(ME) Lol

 

(ME) Like I said, thanks for the outfit dad. I love it. :3

 

(D) Ha love you too.

 

___

 

After messaging his father, Dante resumed to his shower. Listening and feeling the relaxing water run through his fur he fell deep into his memories.

 

_"hey, sensei, do you know what a human is?"_

 

_"A human, Dante is someone who is a close resemblance to us."_

 

_"but sensei... that's not a good enough explanation! they don't have tails!"_

 

_"but they do have ears Dante."_

 

_"but sensei... what IS a human?"_

 

_"well Dante, a human is someone that lacks fur almost all over their entire body, there are some humans that are large, some thin, a few tall, or small. there are even stories of humans that were just like you. a demiGod."_

 

_"wow... Have you met one before? were they tall? large? what are they?"_

 

_"heh heh. that's enough talk, let's get you training again."_

 

_"Aww, but sensei! I wanna hear more stories!"_

 

_"I'll tell you a famous story of a human that was the greatest swordsman in the world, when the sun falls. come little cub, inside now."_

 

_after a brief moment of the the story, the little fox listened more and became twice as motivated than before._

 

_"what's with that look?"_

 

_there was a large smile on the small his face, he had the look of determination in the shape of a smile._

 

_"when I grow up, I want to be the world's first legendary fox swordsman!!"_

 

_A howl of laughter came from the sensei. as he stood up from his seat he walked over to the small Fox._

 

_"What's with that laugh?"_

 

_"when you want to be something and put your entire life's work into it, you'll be destined for great things in the near future."_

 

_as the memory left Dante's mind he remembered what he was to this day and age._

 

"Heh. I am what I wanted to be sensei. and it's all thanks to you"

 

The sudden sound of knocking came from the bathroom door which startled Dante back into reality. He sighed from the from the shock, and unlocked the door before the knocking came again.

 

"Nick, good to see you again."

 

"Same with you Dante. So, I heard from the principal you got your ass kicked... Sorry I wasn't there for ya"

 

"Don't worry man, I got no intention of letting that happen. Uh... I'm going to go meditate for a bit."

 

Dante walked over to the courtyard of the school. In the center, sat a large sakura tree which its petals slowly descended atop one another. Dante sat under the tree with Nick still back at the dorm.

 

After a few minutes, Nick unexpectedly returned with a plate holding three muffins and a cup of green tea. The red fox looked over Dante's side, curious of the way Dante`s paws are positioned. Nick sat next to Dante and placed the plate between the two foxes.

 

"I made myself some muffins. You can have one if you like, that is if it won't interrupt-"

 

"What is it, Wilde? I'm sort of busy here"

 

"Look, i just want to make sure you're alright. you almost look like you got placed in a slaughter house or something"

 

"Well, I'm just fine. Thanks for looking after me."

 

Nick fidgeted for a few minutes. after a while of listening to the wind whistle through the trees, he spoke.

 

"Boy, wish I could enjoy my homemade muffins with a friend. Too bad I have to eat these delicious chocolate chip, blueberry muffins all on my own..."

 

"oh, wow! And would you look at that, it's even got frosting on it too! And they have-"

 

"alright I'll eat."

 

_'It's not like I have anything better to do'_

 

Dante sighed heavily and looked at nick smile softly as he picked up one of nick's muffins. As he took a bite, he was overwhelmed with the sweetness of the jelly filling inside. Amazed at nick's cooking, he ate the rest of the muffin without hesitation.

 

"Since when did you learn to cook like that?"

 

"Eh, i guess it runs in my family"

 

the rest of the day they spent chatting about cooking plans, hoping that they could make a daily basis out of a schedule of who cooks on what day. They looked back at each other and smiled with happiness. Dante then stood up from his place and they entered back inside the dorm.

 

"So, what about the plans for tonight?"

 

"Ah! Right, I forgot about that. I got us reservation at a super fancy place. I hope you're going to like it as much as I did."

 

Nick spoke while swaying his tail left and right. His confidence great in his choices, Dante let loose and they proceeded to go to the restaurant, where they were stopped by a gang of thugs.


End file.
